In Which Castiel Avoids Dean, And Sam Has A Plan
by coinlaundry
Summary: Castiel has been avoiding Dean, but when Sam comes down with the flu, he's forced to accompany Dean on a hunt. However, when they arrive into the town, they find that nothing out of the ordinary is going on. Why were they sent on this wild goose chase? And what is up with Cas?


"Cas has been avoiding me like the damn plague," Dean said, pacing Sam's bedroom.

"Have you said anything that could be misinterpreted? Remember how you called his favourite movie a chick flick? He didn't speak to you for a week."

"I've been really careful with what I've said to him. He's so damn sensitive now he's human!"

"He was always sensitive, Dean," Sam chuckled, "You just didn't have enough time on your plate to notice until now."

"Yeah, well, since you're sick, he's gonna have to come on this hunt with me," Dean shrugged, "Sounds like shapeshifters, and I am not dealing with one of those son's of a bitch on my own."

"I would not leave you to fight a shapeshifter on your own, Dean," Castiel said, standing at the doorway.

"I know you wouldn't, buddy," Dean gave him a wary smile, "You all ready to go?" Castiel nodded.

"No parties while I'm gone, okay Sammy?" Dean patted his brother on the back, "Hopefully I'll see you in a few days."

XXXX

"You want to tell me why you've been avoiding me for so long?" Dean said as they entered the Impala.

"I was not aware that I was avoiding you," Castiel replied.

"That is bull crap, Cas, and you know it," Dean said, a little too angrily, "Have I upset you or something? Because you know, you just gotta tell me if I have and I'll apologize."

"You haven't done anything, Dean, I just... needed some time alone with my thoughts for a while."

"So we're okay?"

"We're okay."

XXXX

The next four hours passed in near silence. When they finally found a motel whose reception was still open, they got some bad news.

"Sorry, but we've only got a king room left," the girl behind the counter shrugged, "Plenty of room for two people though, and in this town you're not going to find anywhere else still open." Dean sighed.

"Thanks," he said as he grabbed the keys from the girl.

XXXX

"We have to share a bed," Dean said to Cas as he joined the former angel outside. Castiel blushed, although Dean didn't notice.

"Why?"

"Only room left," Dean shrugged, "C'mon, I'm about to pass out."

XXXX

When Dean woke up the next morning, he noticed immediately that Castiel wasn't beside him. He sat up quickly, looking around the room, and noticed him sleeping in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"Cas?" he said, to wake him up. Castiel slowly opened his eyes.

"So you are avoiding me," Dean said.

"I told you, I'm not –"

"Then why are you sleeping on an armchair?" Dean demanded.

"We have a case to work on, Dean. We should start researching."

XXXX

"I don't get it, Sammy. You're sure we're in the right town?" Dean spoke into his phone.

"Bedford, New York?" came the reply.

"Yeah, that's where we are," Dean sighed, "So where are the newspaper reports and eyewitness accounts you were talking about?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I... It may have been a set up," Sam said, "I wanted to force you and Cas to spend some time together. There's something going on with him, and it's got something to do with you."

"Yeah, well, we had to share a bed last night, and I woke up to him sleeping in an arm chair," Dean said, "I mean, it was a king sized bed, he could have slept easily without touching me or anything."

"I dunno, man. I think you should ask him about it," Sam said, "Gotta go, I think I gave Kevin my flu, and he needs some drugs or something."

"Thanks, Sammy. I think."

"No problem. Now go sort out Cas." Dean hung up the phone, before walking up to the bathroom door and knocking on it.

"Cas? Can you hurry up in there? There's something I think we need to talk about."

XXXX

Ten minutes later, Castiel emerged from the shower.

"There is no case," Dean said.

"Unless you killed the shapeshifter in the twenty minutes I was in the shower, there should still be a case."

"Sammy set us up."

"What do you mean?"

"He lied about the eyewitness accounts, newspaper reports, all of that."

"Why would he do that?" Castiel was beginning to look confused.

"Because he knows there's something up with you and he knows it has something to do with me," Dean replied bluntly.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Dean, and I would appreciate it if you stopped pushing me."

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean said, exasperated, "I miss having you around, buddy. Now all you do is hang about in your room and when you do come out you can't even look me in the eyes! What is up with that?" Castiel sighed.

"You really can't just let this one go?" Dean shook his head.

"You're important to me, Cas, if something's going on I want to know about it."

"Dean I think I'm in love with you," Castiel blurted out. Dean's eyes widened.

"You... you're what?"

"I think I'm in love with you, and I've been avoiding you because I didn't want it to come out and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we have and I didn't want you to have to make excuses as to why you don't love me back."

"Cas, I... I don't know what to say," Dean said, shocked at the revelation. Castiel, even though he had been expecting the rejection, still looked crestfallen.

"No, Cas, I didn't mean it like that," Dean added quickly, "But... it's weird for me. Because you're in a male vessel. And... I haven't felt like this about a male before."

"I don't understand," Castiel said. Dean replied by walking up to the angel and pulling him into a long hug.

"Cas, I think I'm in love with you too," he whispered.


End file.
